The present invention relates generally to the field of amusement games, and more particularly to video games. More particularly still, the invention relates to a method of authorizing free play of a game for a particular player at a particular game arcade or other amusement location.
While the invention is described below with specific reference to authorizing free play of an amusement game in an amusement game tournament situation, the invention may be applicable to other situations as well. The specific examples given are for purposes of illustration and description only, and are not intended to limit the scope of the Invention.
In an amusement game tournament, a number of players may play one or more amusement games at any of a number of participating locations such as video arcades or other amusement game locations. The players may play the amusement games at different times and at locations in different cities, or the like, with the tournament extending over a period of several days. Generally speaking, in order to play in a tournament, the player may play one or more rounds of the amusement game or games at a participating tournament location. Upon completion of one or more games, the player will provide identifying information such as his or her name, address, social security number, and the like to create an entry into the tournament.
In accordance with the present invention, in addition to the above-described method of entry, participants may also enter by transmitting information to an authorizing agent or tournament sponsor who may arrange to authorize free play or free entry into the tournament for the player. The present invention is directed to a method of authorizing free play of an amusement game, whether in a tournament, or other situation. For example, such free play may also be authorized to promote a new amusement game, or a new arcade or other amusement game location, or the like.
The invention concerns a method of authorizing free play of an amusement game. Briefly, the method of permitting a player to play an amusement game at a given amusement game location free of charge, comprises the player transmitting information to an authorizing agent including information identifying at least one amusement game location, the authorizing agent creating free play authorization information and transmitting said free play authorization information to one or more amusement games in the location identified by the player-transmitted information, the authorizing agent transmitting to the player free play identifying information corresponding to said free play authorization information, and said one or more amusement games at said location identified by the player being responsive to said free play authorization information for permitting at least one free play when corresponding free play identifying information is entered by a player.